lukisan
by yanu januarti
Summary: kristao, gs yanu belum bisa bikin summari


Pagi musim semi yang begitu indah, mentari bersinar cerah awan-awan yang menggantung di langit akan melindungimu dari sengatan sinar matahari yang terlalu panas nanti. Karena itu, hari ini zitao memutuskan untuk sarapan di halaman belakang sambil menikmati suasana musim semi.

Setelah selesai memasak untuk dirinya dan seseorang dirumah ini, ia segera menata meja ditaman belakang rumah. Taman dengan aneka macam bunga berwarna yang memiliki wangi menggoda dipagi hari. Tidak sia-sia ia dan ibunya merawat taman ini dulu, meski sekarang perawatan taman hanya menjadi tugasnya seorang karena kedua orang tuanya harus berada jauh dinegara eropa karena pekerjaan ayahnya.

Setelah meletakkan dua piring sadwich dan dua gelas jus jeruk, ia segera berlari kedalam rumah, meletakkan apron gambar pandanya dalam pantry dapur dan segera melesat ke lantai dua untuk memanggil seseorang itu. Sebelum itu saat melewati ruang tengah ia mengecek penampilanya, dress baby blue selututnya tak bernoda, rambut hitam panjangnya yang terbiasa ia gerai bebas kini ia ikat ponytail.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu putih polosyang berada tepat sebelah pintu kamarnya yang penuh dengan hiasan panda, ia segera mengetuk dan memanggil si pemilik kamar,

TOK TOK

"ge...gege... sarapannya sudah siap"

"..."

"ge? Apa kau didalam?"

"..."

"ge? Apa yang kau lakukan? aku masuk ya..."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemilikl kamar zitao langsung membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci dan melangkah masuk. Hal pertama yang didapatkannya adalah tempat tidur yang berantakan dan suara air mengalir dari pintu coklat yang berada disebelah kanan kamar. Zitao pun memutuskan untuk membereskan tempat tidur pemuda yang ia panggil gege ini.

Namun sebelum ia sempat menuju tempat tidur king size itu, matanya menatap kanvas diatas kaki tiga. Karena rasa penasaran yang timbul, kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati kanvas. Dalam kanvas itu ia bisa melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam yang terurai indah, bibir kucing yang berwarna pink natural, dan mata berwarna dark choco dengan kantung mata yang akan membuat kita teringat dengan panda hewan khas tanah kelahiran orangtuanya. Tapi... panda?

"loh bukannya gadis ini mirip denganku? Tapi kenapa gege melukisku?" monolog zitao

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" zitao sedikit terkejuk karena suara baritone yang tiba-tiba terdengar, ia segera membalikkan badan mengghadap pemuda dengan rambut pirang khasnya pemilik kamar ini.

"ge..gege, mian." Ucap zitao sambil menundukkan kepala merasa bersalah karena melanggar perintah dari pemuda ini,untuk tidak masuk tanpa izin ke dalam kamarnya. Meskipun mereka tidak memiliki ikatan darah apapun bukan berarti zitao akan berlaku seenaknya pada pemuda di depanya ini. Pemuda ini lebih tua tiga tahun dari zitao dan pemuda inilah yang menjaga zitao selama zitao tinggal jauh dari kedua orang tuanya.

Pemuda tampan dengan wajah china-kanadanya bernama kris wu ini adalah putra paman wu chun, sahabat sejak kecil dari ayah zitao, huang zhangyi. Pemuda yang terlah genap berusia 25tahun pada tahun ini memiliki bibir pink pucat dan mata serta alis yang tajam sehingga membuat zitao terkadang merasa takut saat perhadapan dengan pemuda tinggi ini.

"aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ada sedikit nada menuntut yang dikeluarkan melalui pertanyaan yang diungkapkan oleh kris

"ne? Ahh..itu aku berniat memanggil gege untuk sarapan di taman." Jawab zitao sambil memandang kris, karena ia tau betapa bencinya kris bila berbicara dengan orang yang tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"baiklah, mari kita turun"

"tapi ge...mengapa..mengapa kau menggambarku?" tanpa bisa ia cegah kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya, membuat kris yang berada di depannya menghentikan langkahnya

"bagaimana jika jawabanya karena aku menyukai mu."

"..."

"karena aku menyukaimu, tidak... aku mencintaimu zitao makanya aku menggambarmu." Jawaban kris sambil berjalan keluar kamar

Namun untuk kedua kalinya langkah kaki kris terhenti, namun kali ini ia berhenti ditangga karena mengdengar teriakan tao dari ujung tangga.

" kalo begitu gege harus meminta ijin pada baba agar menikahkan kita." yang diakhiri dengan senyuman keduanya.

=end=


End file.
